


First Kiss

by thejinichan



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Hugs, Love, Marriage, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8818972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejinichan/pseuds/thejinichan
Summary: After Goku had learned about kissing, he had to try it for himself, to see what the fuss was about. Just a short sweet piece of fluff I felt compelled to write after watching the show recently.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some spoilers from Dragon ball Super, don't go any further if your not caught up :3
> 
> This is my first db ficcy, would love to know anyone's thoughts on this ^__^

Nestled in a sea of blankets, Goku tossed and turned relentlessly, desperate for the sleep that usually came so easily to him. He rubbed his eyes  and stared blankly at the ceiling for a moment. Why I am still awake? He wondered to himself. He shifted over and pulled the blankets further up over him and his wife, Chichi, who was sleeping soundly beside him.

Normally the rhythmic sound of her breathing, is what helped Goku fall asleep after a hard’s day training. Perhaps today he overdid it? Is that why his mind was racing? Maybe if he went outside, and tossed aside whatever energy was pumping through him, he would finally be tired enough for bed. Perhaps he ate too much again? It was hard to say. Goku wasn’t one to overthink things though, and he brushed the thoughts away quickly.

What he couldn’t stop thinking about though, as he gazed at his wife, who was in peaceful slumber, was what he saw Trunks do to Mai the other day. At first, he felt so confused, watching him as his lips met hers. Why was he doing that?

A Kiss.

This is what Vegeta had called the act, and Goku didn’t realize that until that moment, there were other ways to kiss someone. What he knew of kisses, were the soft pecks that his wife, placed on his cheeks, and the nuzzles he might receive, from his children. It was a way to show affection. It was something that married people do. Goku didn’t understand it at first, when Vegeta had brought it up, but the more he thought about it, the wheels in his head began to turn slowly.

The way that Trunks embraced Mai, as she laid there, the way that he closed his eyes, hesitating for a moment before their lips met, there was one thing that Goku did understand very well.

They were in love.

In all the years that Goku had been with Chichi, that was one thing that never changed. He loved his wife, with all his heart. She fed and clothed him, and put up with him, even though Goku sometimes knew all the training got to her. No matter how many times he might have destroyed the house, or the fields, She endured, and  loved him back too.

Goku gazed at her lips, and they were parted, ever so slightly as she lay their beside him, her body rising and falling with every breathe she took. Her hair, normally tied up in a tight bun, now cascaded down her shoulders and face, like black silk, shining in the moonlight from the window. She looked so peaceful.

She looked so beautiful.

Goku hesitated for a moment, and brushed his thumb over Chichi’s bottom lip, and her mouth quivered slightly. So soft, like the softest blanket, Goku thought. He cupped her cheek, and was filled with a sudden curiosity, one that he had never felt before.

He wanted to kiss her, but not in the way that he had done before. He wanted to put his lips against hers, like Trunks had done to Mai. What would it feel like?

Why had he never done this before? Why hadn’t Chichi Kissed him? Either way, he had to find out.

Chichi finally stirred slightly, and she groggily woke up to see Goku inches away from her face, with his hand on her cheek. It took her a few seconds to register what was happening.

“G-goku?” She muttered quietly. “Wait.” She put her hand over his in confusion. What on earth was he doing? This was so unlike her Sayian husband to do. “Is everything ok?”

“Y-yeah, no, uh, I mean everything is fine.” Goku stammered, his cheeks now tinged red in embarrassment. His hand lingered on her cheek still though. Why did she look so confused? Maybe she felt as confused as he did.

“Then what is it?” Chichi questioned.

“Well um, I was wondering if I could umm…have a kiss?” Goku asked, averting his eyes from his wife.

“You woke me up for that?” She chuckled lightly. Goku could be so odd sometimes. But then again, there was nothing normal about her husband, who came from outer space. Affection was not something he openly asked for. And in their 20 years of marriage, the moments were few and far between.

Chichi planted a small peck on his cheek, and ruffled his out of control hair.

“Can I go back to sleep now?” She asked him, before snuggling under the blankets more. Her eyelids were feeling heavier by the second and all she wanted to do was close them.

“That’s not what I meant though.” Goku said quietly. He touched the spot on his cheek, where his wife lips had lingered only seconds ago. “Like this.”

Before Chichi could process what was happening, Goku had taken her face into his hands, and he lightly pressed his lips against hers. The touch of them on his mouth felt softer than anything he had ever felt before. He deepened the kiss, and her lips parted open ever so slightly, sending a jolt of energy though his body. It made Goku shiver.

He could feel her kai, burning all the more brightly, and more strongly than he ever had before. It was intense, and his mind was buzzing from the whole experience.

Chichi seemed to feel the same wave of energy, and she relaxed her lips even more, emitting a small moan in the process. Goku leaned into it more ,and wrapped his arms around her tightly. In that moment, he never wanted to let her go.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity his mouth parted from hers, and he gasped for air, mind still reeling over what he had just done. Chichi just gazed at him in utter astonishment, taking short shallows breathes.

“Am I dreaming??” She stammered. “T-this has to be a dream.” If it was a dream, it was cruel, offering her a taste of something she had never experienced before.

“It’s not a dream Chi-Chi.” Goku stumbled to find the words, still feeling dizzy over what had just happened. “Umm, can I-?

Chichi didn’t give him the chance to answer, only replying with another kiss, and Goku sighed into her mouth, snaking his hands into her long hair.

After what had seemed like an eternity, they pulled apart once more, both panting. How Goku wished he could breathe somehow without letting go of her.

“You never have to ask Goku-sa’” Chichi stammered, elated that it had finally happened.

After 20 years of marriage, Goku finally learned there was another way to kiss his wife, and the experience left him feeling exhilarated. It was better late than never, he thought, just feeling happy he finally got to try it for himself.

“Ok Chichi.”

Goku finally let out a long tired yawn, and he fell asleep almost instantly, now that his mind was clear and content. Chichi snuggled into his chest, for the first time in years, thankful that this was not in fact a dream. A single tear ran down her cheek as she drifted off to sleep herself.

She had finally gotten her first kiss.


End file.
